The present invention relates generally to disk brakes and more particularly to a disk brake which can also function as a parking brake.
Disk brakes primarily comprise a rotor and a caliper. The caliper houses a piston moved by fluid (hydraulic) pressure to cause engagement of brake pads with the rotor. To achieve a parking brake function in vehicles having disk brakes, a separate brake has been required in the prior art. The only use of this separate brake is to achieve the parking brake function.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a disk brake mechanism and more particularly an improved caliper which can function as a foundation brake as well as a parking brake.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.